HIV causes acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), a condition in humans characterized by clinical features including wasting syndromes, central nervous system degeneration and profound immunosuppression that results in life-threatening opportunistic infections and malignancies. Since its discovery in 1981, HIV type 1 (HIV-1) has led to the death of at least 25 million people worldwide. It is predicted that 20-60 million people will become infected over the next two decades even if there is a 2.5% annual decrease in HIV infections. There is a need for therapeutic agents and methods for treatment or inhibition of HIV infection.
Some HIV infected individuals show broadly neutralizing IgG antibodies in their serum. Yet, little is known regarding the specificity and activity of these antibodies, despite their potential importance in designing effective vaccines. In animal models, passive transfer of neutralizing antibodies can contribute to protection against virus challenge. Neutralizing antibody responses also can be developed in HIV-infected individuals but the detailed composition of the serologic response is yet to be fully uncovered.